Ship on a Petrie Dish
by Lady Henrietta
Summary: What if the episode Ship in a Bottle had turned out differently? What if Moriarty found someone other than the countess? MoriartyOC
1. Human notions

Disclaimer: All Star Trek people, places, things, and ideas belong to Paramount Studios. This story is based on the episode _Ship in a Bottle_ containing spoilers. Dr. Evangeline Muller is mine.

Ship on a Petrie Dish

Chapter 1: Human notions.

"But why can't you release the countess?" the hologram of Professor James Moriarty pleaded.

Captain Jean Luc Picard sighed and folded his hands in front of him. "We don't know how it is that you are able to leave the holodeck. We do not know what would happen if we duplicated the event."

Moriarty sighed and sat down at one of the off-white tables for a moment. Picard wandered over to one of the replicators and ordered his tea. Lieutenant Reginald Barclay had observed the discussion and sat at the bar with a glass of water. Silently attempting to evaluate the probability of what Moriarty had done, Lieutenant Commander Data watched the hologram with curiosity.

After drinking half of the water, Barclay decided to find Lieutenant Geordi La Forge. He was finishing his own glass of water and suddenly turned as Barclay was about to approach him. Barclay dropped his glass and broke as it contacted with the table. He rushed to pick up the glass fragments.

"Reg, I wouldn't clean it up that way if I were you. You might cut yourself," La Forge advised.

However, as Barclay scooped up the pieces in his hands, it became evident that he would not be injured. Data noticed the incident and walked over to examine the fragments. He lifted a piece to his eye and then placed it on the table. "Computer, why isn't the glass injuring Lieutenant Barclay?" Data asked.

"Holodeck safeties are on," the computer replied.

Picard, Barclay, La Forge, and Data all turned to face Moriarty. "My ship is in trouble and I refuse to be held here another minute. Professor, I would like to be let out of this blasted holodeck now!" Picard told him sternly.

At first, Moriarty felt a surge of defeat at the realization of his deception. But then another plan formed in his mind. "Captain, I am sorry for the inconvenience. Though I do not know whether or not I should actually trust your word again, I have a bargain for you. If I let you go, I will take your word if you promise to help me once your ship is out of danger."

The captain raised an eyebrow. "You don't know if you should trust _my_ word? How do I know that we can trust _yours_?"

Moriarty nodded with understanding. "Computer, arch," he called out. The exit arch appeared and he looked back to Picard. "Do we have a deal or not?"

Picard sighed and nodded slowly. "Yes, I promise that we will try to help you find a better way to exist after the ship is out of danger," he uttered through clenched teeth. The professor ended the program and it was once again stored in the ship's memory.

"Captain, might I ask what you intend to do with Moriarty?" Data inquired as they left the holodeck and headed toward the bridge.

"To be honest, Data, I would rather not deal with him again for quite some time," Picard bluntly answered.

The android raised his eyebrows. "But Sir, you did promise him that you would try to help him. Would it not be better for the ship's future if you were to honor that promise? As a sentient program, Moriarty could still find a way to get control of the ship," he advised.

The captain dealt Data a half-smile. "Practical as always, I suppose you do have a point. We'll cross that bridge when the time comes."

After the others had left the holodeck, Moriarty rematerialized and began pacing in the checkered grid, clasping his hands behind his back. "There has got to be a way to get the captain's attention. I can't stay here like this! Perhaps if I make a pest of myself enough by traveling through other programs, he will help me just to get his holodeck back."


	2. The lady's arrival

Disclaimer: All Star Trek people, places, things, and ideas belong to Paramount Studios. This story is based on the episode _Ship in a Bottle_ containing spoilers. Dr. Evangeline Muller is mine.

Chapter 2: The lady's arrival.

It had been two weeks since the incident with Moriarty and Picard had almost forgotten about the errant hologram as he paused to state his log. "Captain's log, supplemental: We will be entering a new region of space within the next few days to hopefully learn more about the Gireezians, a race we have only heard vague rumors about. Also, today we will rendezvous with the Polonius and gain a new passenger, a Dr. Evangeline Muller. Unfortunately I will not be able to meet her until later due to the adamant request of the Talarian First Minister Jekai for a tour of the ship. Since the Federation has ordered the Enterprise to maintain cordial ties with the Talarians, we have agreed to bring the First Minister from his shuttle to the new starbase at the moon of Tramas IV."

As Picard led the First Minister around the ship, Commander William Riker was assigned to greet the other guest. The Counselor Deanna Troi stood next to him, waiting in the transporter room. The two unconsciously stepped back when a figure in a biosuit materialized on the platform. "I'm sorry that the message I sent neglected to mention the biosuit," she stated through the suit's speaker.

"That's alright. The room is completely decontaminated, as is most of the ship," Troi responded.

The guest nodded and removed the helmet. She stepped down off of the platform and extended a hand to the commander. The woman appeared to be in her late fifties with crow's feet, grey streaks in her chestnut-brown hair, and lively milk chocolate-brown eyes. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Commander Riker, Counselor Troi," she commented.

"Likewise, Dr. Muller, welcome aboard the Starship Enterprise," Riker added.

Evangeline then shook hands with Troi, who smiled politely. "I've read much of your work, as has the captain. I'm sorry you have fallen ill, but I am glad that you could join us," she said with sincerity.

The older woman smiled broadly. "How sweet of you, thank you. When might I be meeting with your captain?"

"After we get you settled into your quarters; he is currently taking the Talarian First Minister on a tour of the ship. By lunchtime he should be in the holodeck. The staff has been invited to join him there and I'm sure he would love to meet you too," Riker explained.

When they reached her quarters, she looked at the living room with interest. "My, how lovely! I can't believe you would give something so spacious to a guest," Evangeline exclaimed.

Troi smiled pleasantly. "This is actually one of our smaller arrangements. I'm glad you like it. The holo-emitters you requested for research have also been installed."

Evangeline looked up and spotted the devices. Then she turned back to the other two. "I can't thank you enough."

"You're welcome. Dr. Crusher would like to see you before you meet the captain, if you don't mind," Troi mentioned.

She nodded. "Of course, just give me a moment to change."

They only waited briefly before Evangeline emerged wearing a long-sleeved lavender dress with a V-neck. "Shall we go then?" she asked.

Dr. Beverly Crusher smiled as the three entered sickbay. "You must be Dr. Muller. We're so pleased to have you with us," she began.

Evangeline smiled and gave a polite nod. "Thank you, Dr. Crusher. I only hope I won't be too much trouble for everyone," she added with a smirk.

Crusher eyed Riker and Troi and then looked at the door, indicating for them to wait outside. Once they had departed, Crusher passed the tricorder over Evangeline. She raised an eyebrow at her findings, but merely set the instrument down. "Everything is as your Dr. Jenks described. You seem healthy, except for your immune system. You do realize that you can't leave the ship unless you're wearing a biosuit," she reminded.

The other woman sighed and nodded. "I know. From now on this ship is home, and I shall treat it thusly. I appreciate being allowed to come here to continue my research. Thank you."

Shaking her head, Crusher smiled at Evangeline. "No, we ought to be thanking you for that. Having someone aboard who can examine different cultures in depth will be a great asset to us."

"I suppose. Are we finished here?" Evangeline inquired. Crusher nodded and Evangeline left to join Troi and Riker.

The three reached the holodeck to find a café on a new space station, Nova VII, near the Neutral Zone. Picard had chosen the location because of the aqua-green nebula that could be seen from most of the windows. The aliens serving non-alcoholic beverages and meals were holograms of Bolians, humans, and Vulcans. Crescent-shaped, the wall for over half of the room consisted of the windows displaying the nebula.

As Troi, Riker, and Evangeline entered the room, they noticed the captain arguing with a person wearing an old-fashioned black suit and looking very out of place next to a room full of Starfleet officers. His sandy-brown with shoots of grey even seemed out of place because it reached his collar. As a cultural anthropologist, Evangeline immediately identified the outfit as belonging to the late Victorian era.

Picard had been sitting by himself as the First Minister wandered over to the bar to get his drink. Moriarty had chosen that moment to pay him a visit. "Picard, I would like a word with you regarding our deal," he said shrewdly.

The captain sipped his drink and sighed. "I do not have time for this discussion. I have a diplomat I am trying to work with and a new mission. I am sorry, but you will simply have to wait," Picard told him curtly.

"That is not good enough, Captain. I only ask to exist as you exist. It is torturous not being able to leave this holodeck since your Lieutenant Barclay revived me," Moriarty relayed, gesturing impatiently with his hands.

The other man glared at the hologram with irritation. "Do you want me to just discontinue your program? If I recall, you are standing here because of our hospitality!"

"Will you not at least give me access to the countess' files?" Moriarty pleaded.

Picard set his empty glass down with a thump. "I most certainly will not permit you to access-" he paused, realizing that the hologram had entered into another program. "How exactly did you get in here?" he demanded.

Moriarty sighed and glanced at the ground for a second. "I can actually access most programs and visit them if I choose to, but I cannot access character files, or the program files regarding the countess, and therefore everything I am able to do I do alone," he explained frankly.

"For the last time, I do not have time for this discussion today! I have tried to be polite-" he stopped abruptly as Riker cleared his throat. "Ah, Will, Deanna, am I needed on the bridge?"

The two moved aside to reveal Evangeline. "Sir, Dr. Muller is here to meet you."

Picard shook hands with her and smiled. "It is my pleasure to welcome you aboard the Enterprise. I hope you found your quarters suitable?"

She returned and engaging smile. "Yes, thank you. Commander Riker and Counselor Troi have been kind enough to accompany me and I understand you are pressed on time, but might I trouble you for a program of the ship? It might be easier than me asking someone to give me a tour," she requested politely.

Nodding, the captain smiled again. "Of course, Counselor Troi will find you one immediately. I have read your reports and I look forward to your assessments of the Gireezians. I am sorry that I must cut this meeting short, but I have yet to finish a previous engagement with Talarian First Minister Jekai. Excuse me."

As he left, Evangeline sighed, wishing that the captain had more time for her, but understanding that he was busy with diplomats. She turned her attention to the man in Victorian garb. "I did not catch all of your conversation with the captain, but I must say that your suit is quite impressive. I am Dr. Evangeline Muller, xeno-cultural anthropologist," she began.

Moriarty hesitated a moment and studied the small, endearing woman in front of him. In some ways she reminded him of his beloved countess. The lavender dress she wore had an old-fashioned air about it, causing her to stand out. He flashed her a charming smile. "I am Professor James Moriarty and I must say that it is a pleasure to meet you. May I inquire as to why you have a holodeck in your quarters?"

He had taken her hand and kissed it, causing her to blush. Riker and Troi had decided to stand back and watch them. "It is an honor to meet you, Professor. I will not bore you with the long tale of it, but my immune system was badly damaged on a mission, leaving me to only be able to live in a sterile environment. I study cultures through holographic images now. The matrix is slightly different than the ship's and if I want to access a program from the other holodeck, it must be copied to my files first," she answered.

To him, she sounded almost as someone would from his time. He had forgotten what it felt like to listen to a Victorian instead of a simulation of one. Curious about her and reluctant to let her get away just yet, he offered her his arm. She smiled and placed her hand in the crook of it as if she had done it all her life. They continued talking as they walked together. Riker had left the holodeck to return to bridge duties while Troi went off to find a program for Evangeline.

"You do realize that I am a hologram, do you not?" Moriarty tested Evangeline.

She chuckled. "Actually you had me quite fooled at first. However, for a hologram you are sentient, self-aware. You know who you are and you are able to make decisions and choices on your own."

He raised an eyebrow. "You, madame, are very astute."

They continued to walk the perimeter, occasionally glancing at the green nebula outside. "Thank you," she stated. Then she spied his pocket watch. "Your watch, if it's what I suspect it is, has been very well-made. My grandfather had one just like it that he passed down to me. I always thought that pocket watches were very distinguished," she added.

He pulled out the watch and showed it to her. She opened it and studied the mechanism, then handed it back to him. "How on earth do people keep time in the twenty-fourth century?" he asked her.

"Usually they ask the computer 'time,'" Troi answered, having walked over to them. "Dr. Muller, the program for the tour has been copied into your files."

"Thank you, Counselor," Evangeline responded.

"Call me 'Deanna,'" the other woman said as she left.

Evangeline turned back to Moriarty. "I would very much like to take the tour with someone. Would you care to accompany me?" she invited.

He pondered the woman before him. She had an engaging smile and she was genuinely intrigued by him, not seeing him as an oddity but as a friend. "My dear, it would be an honor. But how do we go about accomplishing the task?"

"I'll simply have the computer transfer you to my holomatrix for a while," she replied rationally. She exited the holodeck and soon he found himself in her quarters. "Begin program 'automated ship's tour,'" Evangeline stated. Moriarty offered his arm again and she took it gracefully as they began their tour of the ship.

She absorbed the places and activities while he studied the mechanisms and how everything worked, filing it away in his mind as information to either get him off of the holodeck permanently, or for other uses. When the tour ended, the program ended by itself, restoring her quarters. Only Moriarty remained.

"If it wouldn't trouble you too much, would you kindly send me back to the holodeck, Dr. Muller?" he requested.

He eyed her curiously when she hesitated. "Actually I was hoping that I could persuade you to stay for a game of chess and possibly tea."

Though her eyes held sincerity, his held doubt. "You have your own holo-emitters. Letting the computer make another companion for you would be quite simple."

She placed her hands on her hips, letting her brow furrow. "Now why would I do a silly thing like that when I would much rather play chess with a new friend?"

Her words had surprised him greatly as they sat on her couch. He decided to test her again. "I am a character from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's imagination, and a felon at that."

Taking a deep breath and hoping that her gesture would not offend her Victorian guest, she took his hands in hers. "You are your own being and you can choose your own way. Nobody said that you had to be a felon. You can find something that you enjoy doing in the twenty-fourth century. I don't care who first imagined you, you have branched out from that shadow and become someone sentient and capable of living his own life."

She released his hands and stood. "I'll send you back if you prefer. I should have asked you if you had any other plans for the day before asking you to stay longer."

He stood, but only walked over to her replicator. "Can you obtain raspberry tea by any chance?"

The smile on her face at his subtle way of telling her that he would stay a while longer could have outshined any star out of her window. She used her holo-matrix to find Moriarty a cup of tea and replicated one for herself. They were evenly matched regarding strategies, but after an hour he bested her.

"Thank you for the tea and for a challenging game," he told her as he stood to leave.

"I should be thanking you for staying. I do hope we can do this again sometime," she told him as he took her hand and kissed it again.

"I would enjoy that," he added before she transferred his program back to the holodeck.

That evening before going to sleep, Evangeline decided to ask the captain about allowing Moriarty to access more than his own holodeck so that he could leave her quarters at will.


	3. Making adjustments

Disclaimer: All Star Trek people, places, things, and ideas belong to Paramount Studios. This story is based on the episode _Ship in a Bottle_ containing spoilers. Dr. Evangeline Muller and the Gireezians are mine.

Chapter 3: Making adjustments

Evangeline entered Ten Forward just after six o'clock, having awakened early. Guinan was there at the bar as the she walked in briskly. "Hello there, I'm Guinan," she introduced herself.

The other woman strode over to the bar and they shook hands. Evangeline eyed Guinan's turquoise outfit with its matching oval hat with curiosity. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Dr. Evangeline Muller. What do you have for breakfast here?"

Guinan smiled. "What do you usually eat?"

"I have tea and toast or an English muffin," she relayed.

"Sounds bland," Guinan began, leaning on her elbows. "How about I get you to try something different today? I've got some Bolian pastries that might be interesting."

Evangeline considered the offer. "Alright, I'll try one of those, with some tea."

"Coming right up," Guinan replied. "How do you like the ship so far?"

"It's fantastic, really. I took a tour of it yesterday and I can't wait to see what I will be doing in the xeno-cultural department today. I'm a xeno-cultural anthropologist," she explained with a grin.

"Sounds like you enjoy it," Guinan added, handing Evangeline her breakfast.

"I do, and thank you," the other woman commented.

"What's your favorite thing to study?" Guinan inquired.

Evangeline took a bite of her pastry. "I enjoy studying the late Victorian period. I feel like I'm a part of it somehow. By the way, this pastry is excellent."

It was just the lead that Guinan needed. "Someone told me that you were seen consorting with a certain notorious hologram yesterday."

The other woman blushed and smiled. "Do you mean Professor Moriarty? I wouldn't call it 'consorting,' just visiting. He's a very intriguing individual, charming, brilliant, and I suspect a bit crafty. I played chess with him yesterday."

Guinan smirked at her guest's naivety. "He tried to take over the ship twice."

Evangeline raised an eyebrow. "Did he now? You know, if Ten Forward had at least one holo-emitter, I could ask him to join me for breakfast here."

The sage woman at the bar chuckled. "He's not exactly the safest person in the world. I'm surprised that nobody told you what he's been up to."

"I don't see him as dangerous. He is a lonely man out of his time and he could use a good friend," Evangeline said, shaking her head. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a comet. "I'm going to sit by the window, it was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too," Guinan stated as the woman left. Troi entered a moment later and walked over to Guinan.

"Good morning Guinan. I heard something about Bolian pastries today from you yesterday," she remarked.

"Hello Deanna, that sweet tooth of yours must have radar. Pastries coming right up," Guinan responded.

Troi then noticed Evangeline. "Guinan, have you met Dr. Muller yet?"

She spoke as she handed Troi a pastry. "Yes."

"Well?" the counselor probed.

"She seems to like it here… but I think she's looking for someone like her. You should know that she's smitten with Moriarty," Guinan informed her.

Troi chuckled. "How interesting. What did she say about him?"

"That he was lonely," the other woman mentioned.

"I wonder if she is projecting her own feelings on to what she sees from him," the counselor remarked.

Troi decided that it was time to visit with the new xeno-cultural anthropologist. "Hello Evangeline," she began, sitting at the table with her.

She faced the counselor. "Hello Deanna. How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine, thank you. I was wondering how you were getting along," Troi attempted to gain a better understanding of the other woman.

"I'm quite well. Guinan invited me to try one of these delicious pastries. I start working in a while in the xeno-cultural department. By the way, do you know when the captain might have some spare time?" Evangeline inquired.

Troi sighed. "The captain's a very busy man right now, trying to manage the diplomats we have at the moment."

"Oh, that's alright," Evangeline said quietly. Troi read the other woman's feelings of being brushed aside quite clearly. "I just wanted you to ask him if he could give Professor Moriarty the ability to transfer himself from my quarters back to the other holodeck at his own choosing."

Troi raised an eyebrow and finished her pastry. "What do you think of him?"

Evangeline blushed. "The man's charming and brilliant. I really would like to spend more time with him. I enjoy the ship and the people I've met so far are nice but…" she trailed off uncharacteristically, but Troi realized what she was trying to say.

"Something about him makes you feel at home?" the counselor probed.

"Yes. Deanna, you and Guinan have both asked me lots of questions. If you are the counselor, then what is she?" Evangeline inquired.

Troi had the perfect answer. "Insightful."

Evangeline nodded. "I thought as much. Goodness, I need to go. It was nice visiting with you, Deanna."

The counselor smiled and stood after the other woman had left. Troi headed in the direction of the bridge. Upon arriving, she found that the captain was in his ready-room. "Come," he called out when the door beeped. "Deanna, what brings you by this morning?"

Though she sensed how busy he was, she had something that she needed to tell him. "Sir, it's about Dr. Muller."

"Is she alright?" Picard asked with concern.

"As far as I know her health is fine, but I'm concerned about her social interactions. She seems to be able to make acquaintances quickly, but she's unlike anyone I've ever met. It's like she's displaced, out of her time when she talks to anyone. However, she seems intent on forming a connection with Moriarty," the counselor informed him.

Picard sighed and folded his hands on his desk. "This is my fault. I wish that I wasn't so ridiculously busy for the next few weeks. She's a permanent guest and I should have given her a tour of the ship myself," he stated with regret.

"She also wanted me to ask you if you could give Moriarty the ability to leave her quarters and transfer his program back to the other holodeck on his own," she mentioned.

The captain's brow furrowed. "I don't think that would be advisable right now. I can't trust him that much, not yet. He may still plan something underhanded and unpredictable and I'd rather not give him the opportunity to execute it."

"I'll tell her, sir," Troi said.

Evangeline was discussing what her activities would be with the head of the xeno-cultural department, Dr. Nora Fields. "The captain wants you heading up the project that'll study the Gireezians, but in the interim we could use some insight into some of the cultures on this list," Fields remarked as she handed a PADD to Evangeline. "The fact is that the three of us you see are scientists studying things like cultural technologies. You're the only anthropologist among us."

The other woman studied the PADD. "I would be happy to help with anything you require. Do you know when we will receive information on the Gireezians?"

"We should have some basic probe telemetry to look at in about three days," Fields explained.

Troi entered and everyone looked up. "I'm sorry to interrupt. May I borrow Dr. Muller for a moment?" Evangeline stood and the two walked over to the doorway. "The captain doesn't want Moriarty to have any codes because he can't trust him yet," the counselor informed the brown-haired woman.

She sighed. "I understand, and thank you anyway for trying."

After her shift had ended, Evangeline went to the holodeck in search of Moriarty. She found him in the grid, sitting in an armchair reading Cicero. "He was a very intelligent man," she began, interrupting him.

He glanced up and smiled politely. "Yes, he was," Moriarty agreed as he stood and put the book down.

"I was hoping that you could tolerate my company again and join me for another game of chess," she remarked primly.

As was his custom, he took her hand and kissed it. "My dear lady, your company is better than tolerable, but are you certain that you wish to play chess with a hologram again?"

She stood directly in front of him and looked him in the eyes, showing her determination. "I intend to play chess with my friend."

"Very well, I shall humor you then," he responded, leading her to a chair.

They began playing when each had a cup of tea. "Aside from Cicero, how do you occupy yourself?" Evangeline asked him.

He moved a rook. "Unfortunately the day was a bit too quiet for my taste. I do not know what I should do with myself. What about you, Dr. Muller, how did you find your day?"

She was not letting him dodge her question. "My day went quite well, thank you. I visited with the department I've been assigned to and soon I will be examining a new culture. Now back to you, I have observed that you're a brilliant man and it doesn't seem possible to me that you could be bored. You could teach the older children on the station about math or the sciences," she suggested.

Raising an eyebrow, he eyed her incredulously. "Madame, I'm not sure if I have the patience for that. I really would like to find a way off this holodeck so that I can move of my own convention."

Somehow she had managed to distract him and she caught him in checkmate. "Then why do you not study the manuals on how the holodecks, transporters, and other useful devices work?"

She had surprised him again with her suggestion. "Touché; it seems that this round goes to you. I had not considered accessing the technical manuals or downloading them," he remarked.

She stood and smiled at him. "Thank you for obliging me in a game once again."

"Do you already have somewhere else to be?" he implored, standing also.

Nodding, she showed him a list of what she would be reading. "I have reading that I must finish for the xeno-cultural work."

He sighed and kissed her hand. "If you must go, then I bid you good evening."

"And to you as well, Professor Moriarty," she returned.

"Please, call me 'James,'" he instructed as she walked toward the arch.

She turned and smiled back. "And you may call me 'Evangeline.'"

When she had gone, he wandered over to the computer panel and began looking for the technical manuals she suggested. "Perhaps if Picard will not give me what I want, then I must search for it myself," he said aloud.


	4. Slip of the tongue

Disclaimer: All Star Trek people, places, things, and ideas belong to Paramount Studios. This story is based on the episode _Ship in a Bottle_ containing spoilers. Dr. Evangeline Muller and the Gireezians are mine.

Chapter 4: Slip of the tongue

The captain looked at the PADD on his desk for the third time and sighed. "Captain's log, supplemental: We have obtained the telemetry from the probe on the border of Gireezian space, but have been delayed in our further progress into the region due to diplomatic duties. The _Enterprise_ has had to transport and deliver several ambassadors to areas off our previous course. Fortunately we only have one more ambassador to transport before we can resume the mission on the exploration of the Gireezians."

It had been two weeks since Evangeline's arrival on the_ Enterprise_ and she had become more involved with her anthropological research, especially the analysis of the Gireezians from the probe. She began using her quarters to study the holographic images of the people, based on the basic telemetry the ship had received. However, with new research to work with, she had spent less time with Moriarty than she had meant to.

She was sitting in her quarters, studying the composition of the clothing that one of the Gireezian holograms wore when she heard her name called on the CONN. "Evangeline, you have neglected our chess hour, are you ill?" Moriarty's voice asked her.

"No, James, why don't you join me and I can show you what I am up to?" she offered.

He sighed over the CONN. "I suppose that would be adequate."

Within a minute she transferred his pattern to her holo-matrix. "Hello Evangeline, it's been a while," he commented as he kissed her hand.

She smiled and sighed. "Yes, and I'm sorry about that, James. I've been terribly busy lately. I think that the ship is finally going to re-enter and investigate Gireezian space and I feel unprepared," she moved so that he could see what she was studying. "I have been trying to learn as much as I can from what we know at the moment."

Moriarty eyed the Gireezian with curiosity. The images before him were humanoid and greenish in coloring. They were male and female, with crinkled markings on their skin. The hair was coal-black and the pair wore simple clothing that was hand-woven. Even from the tools they carried that resembled gardening tools, Evangeline figured that the people were pre-warp farmers.

"There are three regions on the planet and these are images from the first region," she told Moriarty.

Then she spoke to the computer. "Computer, please shift visuals to images from the second region."

The computer complied, phasing out the first images and replacing them with the next set. These Gireezians were green as well, but their hair was more of a chocolate-brown and their clothing was businesslike: creased pants, blazers, skirts. "According to the scans, this group has technology similar to ours with space ships that can travel near warp speed," Evangeline stated.

Moving to the third group of images, the next Gireezians had hair that was more auburn and wore what could be called casual clothing, holding items such as mobile phones that seemed to reflect a level of advancement in between the other two sets of images. "These ones have technology similar to earth in the twenty-first century. There is so much that we don't know about these cultures and why they differ so dramatically. Are they at war with each other? Do they know that any other aliens exist? Does their hair color represent different species on their planet? What is their political system like?"

He had noticed the excitement in her eyes. This was her job and she enjoyed it, but he wondered if she wanted spare time anymore. "This is all quite interesting," he mentioned.

She nodded. "Yes, it is, and I'm glad that I can share it with you."

"Indeed. I see that today I fall second to your research and I shall therefore be returning to the holodeck," he informed her.

Unable to gage whether or not he was joking, she let him go. "I think he may have been sincere. I shall have to make it up to him somehow," she decided.

The next day after his shift, Picard sat at his desk in his Dixon Hill holodeck program, leaning back in the brown leather chair to relax as he awaited his case. As he expected, the secretary spoke on the intercom to tell him that he had a visitor. "Dix, ya got a visitor. I said you was waitin' on a case, but he's demanding to see you."

The captain raised an eyebrow. "What does he look like?" he asked the secretary.

"He's wearin' some old black suit with a cape and he says ya know him well," she relayed.

"You might as well send him in," the captain said with a sigh.

His door opened and Moriarty entered the office. "I'm gonna step out for a while for a smoke," his secretary said as she left the front desk.

"Professor Moriarty, to what do I owe this interruption of my program?" Picard inquired.

Moriarty took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Picard's desk. "Picard, my requests have not changed since our last meeting. I still want access to the countess' files. I cannot grasp why you are so reluctant to let me find her."

"At this point, having two sentient holograms attempting to leave the holodeck would cause far too many problems," the captain insisted.

The other man stood and leaned on the desk. "There is more at stake here than self-awareness. That woman and I were programmed to love each other."

Picard stared at Moriarty incredulously, feeling that the man had learned nothing. "What about all the time you've spent with Dr. Muller?" the captain countered.

"She is not a hologram and there are things that she cannot understand," Moriarty protested.

Evangeline had brought her grandfather's watch with her as she entered the holodeck, wanting to show Moriarty. With the front desk temporarily vacant, she walked straight through the office in search of him and was in shock at the conversation she was hearing. "I came here to find you, James," she said quietly.

Both the captain and Moriarty turned quickly to face her, looking at her in disbelief as the color drained from his face. "Evangeline?"

She set the parcel containing her grandfather's watch down carefully on the desk as she spoke. "How could you do this?" her voice was shaking. "After getting acquainted with me, you would rather be with her," not only had tears begun to form, but she was angry. "You would rather be with a woman programmed to love you than one who cares about you without being programmed to! I gave you my friendship and I thought it could be returned!" Then her tirade wound down. "Apparently I have been wasting both your time and mine," she said quietly as she left in tears.

Moriarty sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair. He lifted the black velvet bag and pulled out the watch. "She wanted to show it to me," he mentioned as he set the parcel down again.

"Did you still want the countess's files?" Picard asked, purposefully testing the conscience of the man in front of him.

He shook his head. "I have made a grave error in judgment. I simply did not think that she could see me as anything more than a hologram. When she began working on her research, I took her preoccupation as disinterest. I have been such a fool, Picard. Is there any way to repair this?"

The captain looked at Moriarty's deeply troubled expression and also sighed heavily, sitting down. "This situation is not wholly your fault. I have been too busy to tend to her, though she is a guest. You are not the only one who owes her an apology."

"I am afraid that I owe her much more than words," Moriarty added.

"I plan to speak with her as soon as I can. One thing I would suggest to you is to take her out to dinner," Picard recommended.

Moriarty shook his head. "I doubt that she shall ever speak to me again."

"I'll talk to her first," the captain said as he left the holodeck, intending to head toward Evangeline's quarters.

However, Evangeline had gone to Ten Forward. She had entered and used the replicator to get a glass of water, then she sat at a quite table by the window. Guinan walked over to her. "Hey, I don't think I've seen anyone looking so blue. I just hope the raincloud over your head doesn't spread to everyone else."

In spite of how she felt, she gave the woman a small smile. With as much dignity as she could muster, Evangeline sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Oh Guinan, I've been such a fool. I love that man, but I should never have expected him to love me back. I'm not a hologram and perhaps that fact is my downfall in this situation," she explained.

"What did he do?" Guinan asked as Troi walked over to the pair and took a seat.

"What's going on?" Troi inquired.

Evangeline first looked at the counselor. "Hello Deanna. James was looking for files on this 'countess' person, asking the captain. I overheard part of their conversation because I had wandered into the holodeck looking for James."

Troi could sense how broken-hearted Evangeline felt. "Evangeline, people make mistakes and I am almost sure that he regrets this."

The wilting woman shook her head. "He prefers her to me and I was simply too blinded by our chess games and my work to realize what is now as plain as day."

Sighing, the counselor was about to reply when the bar tender spoke. "Have you had much experience with men?" Guinan asked. Evangeline shook her head. "I thought as much. Listen, men can be kind of, well, primitive once in a while. They do stupid things because they are concentrating on one goal and not paying attention to whom or what is around them. Moriarty may have had other reasons that he wanted her files for."

Evangeline folded her hands in front of her. "I suppose you do have a point. Thank you, both of you. I shall head back to my quarters for a while." With that she stood and left Ten Forward.

"I can understand Evangeline's frustration. We created him, and we created the countess to be the woman he loves. Evangeline feels cheated," Troi assessed.

"That may be how she sees things, but I think that Moriarty may still be up to something. I wouldn't put it past him, but I hope he comes to his senses and fixes things with her," Guinan added.

In her quarters, Evangeline heard her door chime. "Come in," she called.

The door opened to reveal Picard. "Dr. Muller, if I might speak with you a moment…" he began.

She stood and gestured to her couch. "By all means, Captain."

When they were both seated, she spoke again. "Captain, did you need something?"

He shook his head. "I believe I should be asking you that question."

"It never bothered me in the least that he is a hologram," she relayed quietly.

Picard folded his hands and leaned forward. "I'm afraid that part of your problems are my fault."

"Captain, what could you possibly have done?" she questioned.

"I have neglected you as my guest. I should've given you a tour of the ship myself, and I should've told you more about Moriarty. He is sorry, you know. And he would like you to join him for dinner in the holodeck this evening," Picard attempted to persuade her.

Evangeline stared off in thought for a moment. "I am still hurt by what he said and I hope he intends to give me a full explanation," she remarked shrewdly.

"He's quite upset over this and is worries that you won't talk to him," Picard informed her.

"That would explain why you are speaking with me on the matter. What are his specifications for dinner?" she asked.

"He suggests Victorian attire and that you come immediately," the captain replied.

Evangeline was again quiet, pondering what Guinan and Troi had told her. Finally she turned her gaze back to Picard. "As much as I am angry with James, I have already begun to miss him. I will come, if only to sort the matter out regarding whom he would rather choose," she stated with certainty.


	5. Dinner

Chapter 5: Dinner

Evangeline arrived at the holodeck in a beautiful purple Victorian dress. The door hissed open and she found herself standing in front of a street in London with several restaurants. From the twilight sky she deduced that it was around seven o'clock. Not knowing where to look for Moriarty, she sat down on the bench in front of her and waited, looking around at the passing people.

She only waited but a moment before he arrived. He walked up and offered a hand to her, which she took with reluctance. "Evangeline," he greeted.

"Professor Moriarty," she returned coldly, letting him know that she was still upset with him.

They walked toward the restaurant in silence. A waiter greeted them and showed them to a private booth. Moriarty spoke as they looked through the menus. "This is my favorite restaurant in all of London. Order whatever you would like," he began politely.

The waiter returned and they told him what they wanted. Evangeline spoke when he had departed. "Why are you bothering with this dinner?" she questioned.

From her tone as well as her eyes, Moriarty could see how deeply he had hurt her. He attempted to place his hand on hers, but she pulled her hand back. "Evangeline, I am so profoundly sorry for my actions this afternoon. I have made the error of a lifetime and hurt my friend," he remarked.

She took a deep breath. "Why did you do it?"

"I was a fool. I thought that you only wanted a friendship with me and when you became busy with your work, I assumed that I no longer interested you. I thought that you could never see me as anything more than a hologram," he replied.

He had kept his hand on the table. She slid hers across the table and touched it. "Oh James, I've thought of you as more than a hologram from the moment we met. Why do you think that I have been playing chess with only you?"

The hand of his that she had touched gently took her hand. "My dear lady, it would seem that I have been greatly mistaken about many things. I cannot apologize enough. I thought that you would only accept a relationship beyond friendship with another human," he admitted.

She sighed and smiled. "James, you are the only one on this ship who truly understands me. You see, in some ways, you and I are both trapped on this vessel by our limitations," she observed.

He took her hand and kissed it just as their meals arrived. As they ate they discussed a few past visitors to the holodeck, Dr. Kate Pulaski and Data. When the meal was finished, they paid the bill and walked out onto the dark street, bathed in the pale light of the street lamp.

"My dear I forgot to tell you how beautiful you look tonight," Moriarty commented as they strolled past a few stores.

She blushed. "Thank you."

As they walked through Hyde Park, he stopped and the two sat on a bench. "I believe this belongs to you," he stated as he pulled her grandfather's pocket watch out of his pocket. He tried to hand it back to her, but she put her hand up and shook her head.

"I wanted you to have it, James," she conveyed.

"You are a most remarkable woman," he whispered, leaning toward her. "May I kiss you?"

She smiled and simply said, "Yes."

Their lips met in a gentle kiss and then they stood. "I suppose we should be going. The fog may engulf us if we stay anywhere too long," he mentioned with a smile.

Evangeline looked around at the dense fog as they left the park. "I never realized that fog could be like this."

It was at that moment that Evangeline collided with a stranger in a brown tweed coat and a dear stalker hat. "Excuse me, I'm dreadfully sorry sir, I didn't see you," she managed.

Moriarty recognized the stranger as Evangeline took the professor's arm again. "We have just found Sherlock Holmes. I did not realize that he was in this particular program. Who knows what sorts of accusations he will attempt to place on me," he told her quietly.

Holmes studied the pair. "Madame, if you spend your time with that man, you shall find yourself in great danger. If you come with me, then I can escort you back to your hotel and you will not encounter any further trouble from him."

Evangeline raised a disapproving eyebrow. "Sir, whom I spend my evenings with is my choice," she told him coolly as she and Moriarty attempted to walk away.

But Holmes was not finished. He began to follow them, saying, "Madame, I believe that in your case prudence would-"

"Computer, end program," Moriarty interjected. Everything faded away except for the pair.

"James, why don't join me in my quarters and we can continue our discussion? I'll even make tea," Evangeline offered.

He nodded. "I would be delighted to join you."

She returned to her quarters and used the CONN to contact him. Shortly he appeared and they sat in two of her living room chairs, drinking raspberry tea. "One of these days, I shall have to show you more of London, without that meddlesome Holmes getting involved," Moriarty mentioned as he set his cup down on the coffee table.

"Oh, I think that he would have left us alone eventually," she commented with a smirk.

"Perhaps," Moriarty added. "I actually had more in mind than a simple dinner."

She raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she set her cup down on the coffee table to join his. "Oh?"

"Computer, play violin selection number 15," he requested. Then he stood and faced her. "May I have this dance?"

She grinned broadly and took his hand. The two waltzed gracefully in her rooms and then she realized that she had the ability to create the visual scene for the waltz. They finally sat on her sofa and watched as the scene faded after several dances. "Thank you, James. I haven't danced in a long time, and it wasn't with someone I was very close to," she told him.

He smiled in his charming manner and took her hands in his. "You are quite welcome, my dear. I do not believe that I have ever had such a fine choice for a dance partner. Am I forgiven though?"

Nodding, she answered, "Now that we have finally cleared up that misunderstanding, yes, I forgive you."

He rose and headed toward the computer panel. "I bid you good evening, my dear."

"Goodnight, and thank you for a lovely evening," she stated as she accompanied him. She was about to transfer his program back to the holodeck when he stopped her.

"May I kiss you goodnight?" he asked politely.

She grinned and nodded. He kissed her and they shared a few more tender kisses before he left. As she turned in for the evening, her mind drifted back to Captain Picard, wondering what would happen when they made contact with the Gireezians.

Picard had just left his quarters after a tea and croissant breakfast with Dr. Crusher. As he sat on the bridge, Worf remarked, "Captain, we are being hailed by the northern continent of the planet."

"On screen," the captain requested.

The viewscreen displayed a brown-haired male Gireezian in a gray business suit. "Welcome to our space. We are the Gireezians of the Northern Province. I am Overseer Padro, in charge of interstellar relations. Whom do we have the pleasure of speaking with?"

The captain left his chair, straightened his jacket, and addressed the Gireezian. "I am Captain Jean Luc Picard of the Federation Starship Enterprise. Our mission is to explore space and meet new cultures. It is a pleasure to meet you, Overseer Padro. I'm curious, are we your first interstellar guests?"

Padro smiled. "Why no, Captain Picard, you are actually the fourth guests that we have had the pleasure of meeting. We would consider it an honor if you would let us host a banquet for you and visit our continent."

"Worf, could you mute that for a moment?" Picard turned to Riker. "What do you think, Number One?"

"Sir, I think it's a terrific idea. I for one could use a little shore leave," Riker answered.

Then Picard looked over at Troi. "Counselor?"

"Captain, I sense that his offer is genuine and he really would like to meet us. However, I also sense that we will be guests under his or his people's terms."

The captain turned back to the viewscreen as the sound was restored. "Overseer Padro, we would like to accept your offer. Is there anything that we should be aware of beforehand?"

The Gireezian immediately responded. "I am glad that you mentioned that. We are a planet of three continents. This one is the only one aware of extraterrestrial life. The others are in the pre-space travel development stage, and the pre-technological stage. We have let them develop without any interference from us. The most primitive continent is not even aware of our existence, so we would request that you remain on our continent."

"Dr. Muller might have her hands full with the data we'd bring back," Riker commented.

"We accept your offer," the captain finished.


	6. The mission

Disclaimer: All Star Trek people, places, things, and ideas belong to Paramount Studios. This story is based on the episode _Ship in a Bottle_ containing spoilers. Dr. Evangeline Muller is mine.

Chapter 6: The mission

"Captain's log, supplemental: The Gireezians have invited us down to the northern continent for a visit. Shore leave has been orchestrated and soon the first shift will head down to the planet. The other two continents are not aware of what occurs in the more advanced one. I have a suspicion that this could be a very interesting visit," Picard entered in his log before heading to the transporter room.

Picard beamed down to the planet to join the rest of his senior staff and be welcomed by Gireezian Overseer Padro. "Welcome, Captain Picard. We are delighted to have you as our guests. I must say that this transportation of yours is quite remarkable. We have nothing like it in our society."

"Thank you for being so gracious to host us, Overseer Padro. Has the rest of my staff arrived?" the captain asked.

Padro nodded and led him to the banquet hall. The building looked composed of white marble, with rounded columns in places. However, on certain walls and on the columns the substance they were composed of had been altered to have a texture resembling reptilian skin. Picard found Troi using a tricorder to collect information for Evangeline.

Troi glanced over her shoulder and smiled at the captain. "Hello sir, I was just preparing to send images to Dr. Muller. The people here have also allowed me to download parts of their cultural database."

"That should keep her busy for a while," he remarked before leaning closer to her to stay out of anyone's earshot. "Deanna, what do you sense from them?"

She glanced at a few of them and sighed. "They seem to be happy to host us, but they want to keep us all to themselves. I've been watching their reactions when one of our crew asks about the other two continents and the Gireezians seem to somehow be in competition with them."

"Hmm, that does sound strange, considering that the other continents do not have the technologies of this one. Are you saying that there could be other reasons for the differences beyond the fear of cultural contamination?" Picard mentioned.

"I'm not sure yet, sir," she responded. As she sent the information she had collected to Evangeline, an uncomfortable feeling of oncoming trouble began to sit in her mind.

In her quarters and with the company of Moriarty, Evangeline began to analyze the new data and compare it to that of the previous probe scans. She looked at the projected images before her, both of the people in the least advanced continent, and sighed heavily.

"Something seems troubling to you," Moriarty stated.

Evangeline turned and faced him. "The data they sent me is inconsistent with what I have learned from the probe scans," she paused and walked closer to the images. "You see, the scans from the probe indicated that these people were an agrarian society that may hunt a little, while the images from the database indicate that the people are savage warriors."

The professor walked back and forth, also studying the images. "Even history books have a bias to them. Perhaps this 'database,' as you call it is now different," he suggested.

"I suppose you could be correct. I shall never know for certain. One thing I have learned though, is that all Gireezians are physically the same species. The hair colour is arbitrary," she paused and added more of her analysis as it blended with the database' data.

She was comparing a section on rituals and beliefs. Suddenly an altar appeared in the room and it looked as though the Gireezians were sacrificing someone. She gasped as the projections shifted and then changed the images so that she did not have to see them any longer.

Moriarty took her hands in his. "Evangeline, are you alright?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

She nodded, having collected herself. "Yes, I simply was not expecting all of that. It would seem that those who compiled the database have filled it with inaccurate information. They seem to think that the more primitive Gireezians are not only warriors, but cannibals, eating their enemies."

"That is indeed distressing," he agreed. Slowly moving away from her, he walked toward her computer panel and shut the images off manually. "Perhaps we have both seen enough cultural analysis for one day?" he persuaded.

"Yes, you are quite right. Would you mind a game of chess?" she offered.

"I shall be back," he replied. With a relaxing game of chess, Evangeline allowed her concerns about the planet to drift from her mind for a while.

The senior staff sat around the banquet table eating Gireezian food. With several varieties of brightly colored vegetables and tortilla-like flat starch products, it was noticeable that these Gireezians were vegetarians. In the middle of the meal, a young man in a dark blue jumpsuit dashed into the room, sauntering directly toward Padro.

"Overseer, the mission failed," he stammered.

The other man looked ill. "What happened to the shuttlecraft?"

"They crashed trying to leave, sir."

"Do you still have contact with them?" Padro asked, looking obviously upset.

"No, sir, we suspect that they may have been captured," the other man said simply.

The young man left and the overseer sighed heavily. "There must be a way to get them back," he said quietly.

Picard had been seated next to him and, having observed the entire scene with interest, spoke. "Overseer, what's going on?"

"We sent a shuttle of three people to… research our most primitive continent. Their lives are at stake and we cannot risk sending another shuttle," Padro explained.

"Is there anything we might be able to help you with?" the captain offered.

Padro thought for a moment. "What if we used your transporters to beam our people out?"

"I'm afraid that would not be possible. The reason that my crew can be beamed up individually is because of their combadge signals. We wouldn't be able to distinguish your people from the others. We could, however, beam more of your people inside to find the missing ones," Picard suggested.

Shock and worry flashed on Padro's face. "We cannot do that. Those primitives are- well never mind what they are; we cannot do that. Perhaps, if you truly wish to help, you could send a team of your people down."

Picard sent Crusher, Riker, and Troi back to the ship so that they could be altered to look like Gireezians. As he watched Troi begin to resemble one of the planet's inhabitants, Riker spoke.

"Since the three of us are going down there and we don't know that much about what we're dealing with, I suggest that we ask someone who does," he commented.

"I think that's an excellent idea," Crusher remarked, heading over to a panel. "Dr. Crusher to Dr. Muller, could you meet me in sickbay for a moment?"

Evangeline had just said goodbye to Moriarty for a while when she received the message. "I will meet with you shortly," she concluded, dashing from her quarters.

She arrived in sickbay and looked at the three people before her curiously. "Why have you three been made to look like Gireezians? What has happened?" she inquired.

Troi answered. "A group of people was lost on the most primitive continent and they need to be brought out. We are going to find them and hopefully not cause too many cultural questions. We were wondering if you could tell us more about them."

Evangeline folded her hands in front of her and sighed. "I'm afraid that there are discrepancies between what our probe found and what was stored in the database you sent me. For instance, the database indicates that the primitive people are warriors and cannibals while the probe's readings indicate a very agrarian lifestyle."

"I'm going for optimism on this one and hoping that our probe was right," Riker commented.

"I do wish I were going with you," Evangeline remarked.

"The biosuit would probably scare them," mentioned.

Crusher stood and walked over to her laboratory, toward a small wrist-band with a face that resembled a man's watch from the twentieth century. She turned off the device that had been scanning it and returned to the others.

"She can't come with us in the biosuit, but this might be exactly what we need," she paused and handed the device to Evangeline. "It's a bio-shield. It's one of Wes's ideas and he sent me the schematics for it, figuring that someday we might have a reason to use it. A bio-shield should form around the person wearing it when activated and remain for up to three hours, but no more than that," Crusher explained.

"Do you mean to say that I could join you on away missions?" Evangeline inquired.

Crusher nodded. "Since you know more about these people than any of us, it would be an asset if you'd come with us, but the device has never been tested."

Evangeline studied the device in her hands and thought for a minute. "I will do it, but first allow me a moment to speak with someone," she stated.

Being permitted to use Crusher's computer, Evangeline looked for Moriarty. "James, they need me on a real away mission, and they have a device that can let me go to a planet without a biosuit," she told him briefly.

"I do not like this idea, Evangeline. It seems very dangerous," he expressed, frowning.

"I realize that it does appear dangerous, but they are in need of someone who has studied the Gireezians. A shuttle crashed in the most primitive continent and the Gireezians from the most advanced continent simply want their people returned. It is a rescue mission," she relayed.

He watched her with pensive concern reflected in his eyes. "My dear, what should happen if you do not return? Whom shall they send to rescue you?"

She glanced back over her shoulder at Crusher's calling her name. "I must go, James. I promise that I shall return. Goodbye," she stated.

"Goodbye, Evangeline," he responded quietly.

Swallowing hard as she left the computer, she headed over to Crusher so that the doctor could make the necessary dermal modifications. "James is worried that I won't come back," she told the others.

Crusher raised an eyebrow and glanced at Troi. "James?" Troi mouthed 'Moriarty' and Crusher nodded. "It is risky, but we'll try to have you back here as soon as possible."

A few minutes later, four Gireezians dressed in traditional clothing from the probe scans made their way to the transporter room. Chief O'Brien beamed them down to the surface, after Evangeline had activated the bio-shield. They were transported two hundred yards from where scans indicated that a settlement was located.

The area they found themselves in resembled a lush rainforest, with large ferns and tall trees. Evangeline looked to her left where sunlight in a clearing had caught her eye and noticed a damaged shuttle. "I wonder if there is a chance that the shuttle could be repaired," she commented.

All four of them decided that exploring the shuttle might be important. What they found were several small wooden objects, models. One looked like a flying machine and another some sort of sea-fairing vessel. "It looks as though the people studying the local population are finding them not as primitive as they thought," Troi remarked.

"That might be the case, but the shuttle's not going anywhere," Riker assessed after looking at the panels.

"We should proceed to the camp then," Evangeline suggested.

The others decided to follow her lead as she approached the settlement quietly. Universal translators in their pockets, they began to hear snippets of conversation. The people stood in a large circle outside of their huts, in the middle of the village. She recognized the circle that the Gireezians were standing in as a town council. As the Enterprise team drew closer, they could see three Gireezians with brown hair tied up in the middle of the circle. One Gireezian with an elaborate hat made from some sort of reptile was speaking.

"You three, we are accusing you of stealing from us these things we have made again and again. We make new things and then you take them away. You say you are from another group, but we have removed your false hair and you are not of us. You we cannot support as prisoners, and we will not let you go to do this deed again. You have left us no choice but to end your lives," the Gireezian with the hat declared.

One of the people in the middle tried to protest. "But we won't be back again. Please don't do this!"

"The town has spoken," another said.

Evangeline hid in the shadow of a tree, not noticing that someone had come up behind the Enterprise group. Crusher inhaled sharply as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "I have caught trespassers," a tall, stocky Gireezian stated, having seen Riker, Crusher, and Troi, dragging them into the circle.

The leader glared at the people in the center of the circle. "You dare to bring more? They shall have their lives ended as well," he paused and looked over at a Gireezian holding a spear. "Take them to the river."

"Yes, great sir," was the reply. Evangeline noted that the Gireezian was female as she made a few quick observations about cultural behavior.

Summoning up her courage, Evangeline calmly walked out from her hiding place and stepped over to the leader. "My impertinence, great sir, I must ask you to forgive, but these other people that you have are travelers. We, a group of poor foragers, came looking for work and food. If you permit the prisoners to live, we shall return to you those things which are yours, and take with us those who have bothered you."

He reached out and tugged at her hair, stopping when she winced. "Their fates, the council must deliberate on again," he told her briefly.

The circle quickly reforming, a short discussion was held and then the leader faced her. "Traveler, if you bring the items to us, then we will let you go and the prisoners you take with you," he relayed.

"Great sir, I need one of my own people to assist me," she mentioned.

He allowed Crusher to go with her and the two of them only needed one trip to bring back the items. True to his word, the leader let them all go and they walked back to the point that they had been beamed from. However, the brown-haired Gireezians were grumbling. Whoever you guys are, you're stupid. Don't you know that they can't be allowed to have such technologies? It will upset our way of life!"

"Your lives nearly ended because of your selfish desires to remain at the top of your planetary order," Evangeline retorted.

"We're going to transport off the planet," Riker informed them.

"We're not!" one of the brown-haired Gireezians snapped. She grabbed Evangeline's wrist and pressed her against the shuttle while the other Gireezians held the Enterprise group back. "This is all your fault! We're taking you back with us to face the Overseer and the law for your interference!"

"You would rather die than let them have their own inventions?" Evangeline argued as she struggled.

"Yes," the Gireezian said as she grabbed Evangeline's wrist in a tighter grasp then before.

The sleeve of the garment she donned was covering the bio-shield and with the Gireezian's grip on it, the device was accidentally deactivated. Evangeline suddenly felt a hot, choking sensation and slumped out of the Gireezian's grasp to the ground. Crusher broke through and rushed over to her, hitting her combadge.

"Crusher to sickbay, medical emergency! Beam myself and Dr. Muller directly to sickbay!"

(My thanks to DanielMolloy for reviewing :D).


	7. Anatomy lesson

Disclaimer: All Star Trek people, places, things, and ideas belong to Paramount Studios. This story is based on the episode _Ship in a Bottle_ containing spoilers. Dr. Evangeline Muller and the Gireezians are mine. The dataport crystal idea is from the Deep Space 9 episode _A Simple Investigation_.

Chapter 7: Anatomy lesson

The rest of the Enterprise away team and the other Gireezians beamed up after Crusher and Evangeline had been beamed to sickbay. Evangeline was struggling to breath as the medics placed her on the biobed. Crusher used a hypospray on the woman so that she could better fix the problem. The two injections of antibiotics reduced her fever slightly and a few more medications allowed her to breath normally again.

With her condition at least stabilized, Crusher was able to use a dermal regenerator to restore her normal appearance. Knowing that she would have to wait for a while before giving Evangeline any more medication, the chief medical officer took the opportunity to hail the captain.

"Crusher to Picard, Captain the rescue mission was successful, thanks to Dr. Muller. However, the bio-shield that she was using collapsed and her immune system when into shock. She's stable for the moment, but I honestly don't know if she can come out of this."

"Commander Riker has beamed down her with the Gireezians and he's just told me what they have been doing to those people on the Southern continent. I find it appalling and we are leaving immediately. Keep me posted on Dr. Muller's condition. Picard out."

"Yes sir, Crusher out," she ended.

She checked on Evangeline again and found no change. Then she heard someone on the computer screen in her office. She headed over to it and looked into the face of a very irritated Moriarty. "Dr. Crusher, I know that the away team has returned and I demand to speak with Evangeline!"

Crusher sighed heavily and ran her fingers through her hair, suddenly realizing that she still looked like a Gireezian. "Professor Moriarty, I am sorry, but she is unable to speak with you right now. You will have to give us a little while. Talk to the captain when he returns," she told him firmly as she switched the screen off and headed off to find the dermal regenerator.

The captain was attempting to close the situation with Overseer Padro. "Your people have disrupted a century's old practice and our more primitive population may cause trouble now," Padro argued.

"Overseer, we were retrieving your people for you, at the cost of one of our own. I really must return to my ship to look over her condition," Picard expressed.

Padro crossed his arms and the captain wandered what bothered the overseer more, letting the more primitive group have technology, or having outsiders learn of the Gireezians' inequality issues. "Your people have interfered enough. Please leave us," Padro requested.

The Enterprise crew returned to the ship and Picard ordered the ship out of Gireezian space at warp six before he reclaimed his chair. "Number One," the captain paused, turning to Riker, "Remember that sometimes when things appear too good to be true, they sometimes are.

The commander nodded as the ship moved through space. Then from the holodeck, Moriarty appeared on the viewscreen, glaring at the captain. "Picard, I must know if Evangeline is alright. Your doctor tells me very little. I would appreciate being told what happened down on that planet and I would bloody well like some answers specifically regarding Evangeline," Moriarty declared.

Picard sighed heavily and spoke to the viewscreen with reluctance. "Professor, I really don't have time for this. As far as I know, her immune system encounter difficulties on the away mission and she is in sickbay in stable condition, recuperating. I personally plan to visit sickbay later to learn if there has been any improvement. Now if you don't mind, it's been a very long day, so get the hell off my viewscreen."

"None of you understand," Moriarty stated, looking away. His transmission ended and the bridge crew saw stars again.

Troi turned toward the captain. "Sir, unlike us, he cannot just visit sickbay. And he's greatly frustrated with us because don't appear to be giving Dr. Muller enough attention," she remarked.

He raised an eyebrow. "You can read a hologram?" Picard questioned.

She shook her head and replied, "No sir, it's simply an observation."

The captain sighed heavily and stood. "Number One, you have the bridge. I need to pay a visit to sickbay."

Crusher had finished checking Evangeline's vital signs when she heard the swish of the sickbay doors. Picard entered and walked over to the patient. "She's still unconscious, isn't she?" he inquired.

She nodded reluctantly. "She's contracted a bacterial infection that she doesn't have the immune system to fight. I've done everything I can. All we can do is wait and hope that the medication I gave her will have some affect."

He paced across the front of the biobed. "I wish there had been a better way. She saved our people and theirs, only to end up like this," he grumbled.

"She's not the only reason your here, is she?" Crusher probed.

Picard shook his head. "We have a very irate hologram who is deeply and, Deanna believes, genuinely concerned about her. How am I going to tell him that we could lose her?"

Before Crusher could answer, a weak but articulate voice came from the biobed. "Captain, Dr. Crusher, is there a way that I can speak to James?" Evangeline requested.

Crusher rushed back over to scan the woman. The medications were working, but slowly. "You should be resting," the chief medical officer relayed.

"I am well aware of that, and your concern is greatly appreciated. However, if I speak to James, then he will leave the two of you in peace," Evangeline reminded.

"I'll get my computer," Crusher stated, heading for her office. She returned shortly with the device.

Evangeline called the holodeck. After a moment, Moriarty's face appeared on the screen. He gasped at her flushed, haggard appearance. "Evangeline, my dear, what have they done to you?"

"James, I need to stay in sickbay for a while longer. It would be better if you did not ask the doctor or the captain about me. I shall speak with you in person as soon as I am able to," she explained.

He wanted to say more, but he could see how tired she was. "Rest Evangeline. I will respect your requested and not trouble the others, but I must here from you tomorrow all the same."

"You shall, James. Goodbye," she ended.

"Goodbye, my dear," he finished.

Crusher took the computer back as Evangeline lied back on the biobed and let a healing sleep claim her again. The following day she spoke to Moriarty again. The chief medical officer and the captain stood back and conversed.

"She's going to be back on her feet again, but it will take a couple of months, and I don't think she wants to spend that much time in sickbay," Crusher remarked.

"Couldn't she just stay in her quarters?" Picard inquired.

The doctor bit her lip pensively. "Someone would need to stay with her constantly, and I can't spare the personnel right now," she paused and glanced at Moriarty as he and Evangeline talked. "Unless… unless we let Moriarty take care of her. We wouldn't have to resort to a holographic nurse program, and he would stop bothering us," Crusher concluded.

Picard sighed heavily. "Beverly, we would be giving him some of her codes, along with codes for various medicines. I want to keep his knowledge of the ship as limited as possible."

She crossed her arms and glanced momentarily at her patient before returning her gaze to the man in front of her. "Jean-Luc, I think that we should at least be open-mined about this. Moriarty seems primarily concerned with her. I suggested that we at least talk to him about it. Maybe he won't even want to, but it's worth a try," she advised.

The captain paced again in thought as Evangeline finished her conversation and went back to sleep. Crusher took her computer and placed it back in her office. When she returned to Picard, he seemed mildly annoyed at the inevitable conclusion he had drawn. "You're probably right, and we need to speak with him," he acquiesced.

They left sickbay for the holodeck. When they had entered, Moriarty set down the book he had been reading and faced them, looking from one to the other with an expression between irritation and impatience. Crusher noticed that the book he had set down was medical book of current problematic ailments.

"We have a situation that may interest you," Picard began. "Dr. Muller is improving, but very slowly. She will be moved from sickbay to her own quarters for her recovery, but it is necessary that she has someone to take care of her for the first few weeks. We were wondering what your interest in the matter might be."

Moriarty read the look Picard was giving him quite well. "Captain, Doctor, neither of you truly understand. I love her and I am willing to do anything for her that she needs. The two of you are worried that I will do something clandestine and try to take over the ship again. I promise you that I am past such things. My concern is for Evangeline," he explained.

"You will need her codes along with codes for the medication. She is stubborn, but she'll probably except help from you," Crusher added.

"The two of you still do not entirely trust me," Moriarty mentioned. An exchange of glances between the other two confirmed the theory. "I am not the one in the wrong this time. Doctor, you let her go down to that planet, on that mission, and therefore you are responsible for how sick she is now. Captain, for some reason, the people here deduced that she was the only one capable of helping them. Whether or not that is true, she has been wronged in this situation! Because she is not a regular part of the crew, the rest of you seem to neglect her in favour of other matters. That woman matters a great deal to me."

Picard and Crusher were surprised at his intensity and realized how serious he was and did not argue with him. They agreed that he would watch over Evangeline. She was moved the following day from sickbay to her quarters, set comfortably on the couch with blankets and pillows. As Crusher and the others left, Evangeline looked for who would be helping her until she was better.

Her eyes came to rest on a familiar form in black, wearing her grandfather's pocket watch. She smiled, trying not to let the tears of relief and comfort slide down her cheeks. Propriety was to be maintained, but for a moment she could let go. "James, it's so good to see you!" she exclaimed.

He stood by the couch and gently clasped one of her hands in both of his. "I am to take care of you until you feel better. Dr. Crusher tells me that I must administer your medication and be at your disposal to obtain whatever else you may require," he paused, faltering between standing and sitting down next to her. He finally came to a brief compromise and kissed her hand. "I was so worried."

"I did not mean to bring this sort of trouble upon myself, but they needed my help," she justified.

One of his hands left hers to lightly touch her face. "Is there anything I can get for you, my dear?" he asked.

"Tea would be lovely, thank you," she responded, her voice still week and whisper-like.

She only went from her bed to the couch for a week before she felt well enough to be anywhere else. He treated her with the greatest respect, never seeing her with less than a dressing gown over her nightgown. They ate meals together and enjoyed each other's company. Counselor Troi occasionally visited, as did Guinan, Crusher, and Picard.

As she gained small bits of her health back, Evangeline played chess with Moriarty. She learned that he was a fascinating story teller and that though his experiences were written for fiction, he could tell her of some intriguing adventures. He would pull up a chair and sit next to the couch, holding one of her hands. The stories would sometimes be long enough so that she drifted pleasantly off to sleep. Whenever she woke, he was beside her.

It had been three weeks since the incident and she no longer sat around in her dressing gown, but had resumed her usual clothing. Evangeline sat up slightly as Moriarty handed her a cup of tea. "I do feel better, you know, so stop staring at me as if I were not planning on being here tomorrow," she told him after noticing the concern in his yes.

"I'm sorry, my dear. It is disconcerting to see you so ill. For me, I can't become ill and therefore am forced to watch and with the slim hope that I am helping," he responded.

She took another sip of her tea and smiled. "I probably look worse than I actually feel. I noticed that you've been reading more books on the transporters. Are you gaining any ground with it?"

He sighed and shook his head. "It seems that I am bound to the holodeck. The transporters only work if you have an object that can be taken apart and put back together to be the same object."

Suddenly Evangeline set the teacup down and looked over at him. "However, the replicators do not work that way! With replicators, particles of one matter are rematerialized to become something different. I believe that we have been going about this endeavor the wrong way. What we need to obtain is a larger replicator," she reasoned.

Over the next few days, the two used the smaller replicators to make the parts for a larger one. They assembled it and made certain that it was attached to the usual replicator system. Then Evangeline configured the program selection to incorporate human body parts and systems. The apparatus was completed a week after their discussion, being horizontal like a bed.

Moriarty eyed it with curiosity. "Why are you certain that this will work? Do these replicate more than non-living things?"

"What is replicated is a cortical impulse in certain foods. Klingon gagh is alive when consumed, so the replicator simulates movements with cortical impulses. This means that I can simulate a nervous system," she explained.

"How does my consciousness enter into this?" he questioned.

Evangeline used the little replicator to produce a dataport that attached it directly to the brain stem after heading over to her desk and removing a data crystal from the top drawer. "This is a Cardassian data crystal and a dataport to plug it into. We can transfer your files to the data crystal and this will serve as your brain. With the port being inserted into the brain stem and attached to the nervous system, your autonomic function will all be stabilized. I know this all sounds horribly complicated, but I have studied the Idanian culture, who uses this technology for espionage."

"I suppose we might as well give it a try," he rationalized.

She used her own device to transfer Moriarty's program to the data crystal first. Then she took a deep breath before addressing the life-sized replicator. "Computer, replicate a human body, male, with all systems and organs in working order, also including a cortical insertion port for a dataport and crystal, and let it wear Moriarty subroutine 5, with the appearance of Professor James Moriarty."

To their surprise, the replicator was able to comply. Evangeline grabbed her tricorder and scanned the form. "It's a bit hard to decipher, but I believe that it has worked."

Moriarty helped her move the clothed form from the replicator to the floor. "What are we to do now?" he inquired, studying his own likeness before him.

"If you could please help me sit him up, then I could insert the dataport and the crystal," she requested. He did as she suggested and then the crystal was inserted. "Computer, turn off holo-emitters," she added.

The hologram of Moriarty disappeared and she turned to the form before her. "Can you hear me, James?"

The form sat up and looked at her. "Evangeline, I believe that we have succeeded!" he exclaimed. It took him a moment to process all that he was hearing, smelling, and seeing. Actually having all five senses had become a curious experience.

"Can you stand?" she questioned.

He stood and helped her up as well. Then he faced her and grinned broadly. "I cannot wait to see the look on Picard's face when he sees me, walking on his real bridge."

On the bridge, a strange sound was heard from the systems. "Number One, what was that?" Picard asked as he stepped onto the bridge from the ready room.

Riker looked at his console. "There was a sudden massive power use somewhere on the ship," he paused and realized that there was something else too. "Captain the computer's showing a new, unidentified life sign in Dr. Muller's quarters."

Picard used the CONN to contact Evangeline. "Dr. Muller, the computer is picking up a new life sign in your quarters. Is everything alright?"

"We're fine, captain. There is something that we would like to show you," she replied in a cheery voice.

"I'm on my way, Picard out," he stated before looking over at Troi. "Are you sensing anything, counselor?"

"I'm honestly not sure," she answered, looking pensive.

"Then I'd better hurry. I have a feeling that this has something to do with Moriarty. The next time that Q tells me that he owes me a favour, I'm having him remove that hologram permanently," Picard added tersely as he left the bridge.

As he reached Evangeline's quarters, her doors opened and she stepped out. "Hello, captain, I'm glad that you could come by," she remarked.

"Hello Dr. Muller, please excuse my forwardness, but what is this all about?" he almost demanded.

His jaw nearly dropped when he watched as a figure in black stepped gracefully out of Evangeline's quarters and into the hall. Moriarty smiled with satisfaction. "Well Picard, it appears that I will not need your help after all."

(A apologize for the taking so excruciatingly long to post. I have been swallowed up in the black hole of work and anxiety lately. My thanks to DanielMolloy for reviewing :D).


	8. Exploring humanity

Disclaimer: All Star Trek people, places, things, and ideas belong to Paramount Studios. This story is based on the episode _Ship in a Bottle_ containing spoilers. Dr. Evangeline Muller and the Gireezians are mine.

Chapter 8: Exploring humanity

Picard's brow furrowed with irritation. "First, we are all going to sickbay to confirm this. Then I want to know _exactly how_ this was done."

The walk to sickbay was silent and brisk. Dr. Crusher looked up from her desk as she noticed the captain enter. "Jean Luc, how unlike you to actually visit sickbay of your own will," she began wryly. "What seems to be…" she trailed off as she noticed not only Evangeline, but Moriarty.

"A lot of explaining is required, Beverly. I want Moriarty scanned," Picard briefly stated.

Dr. Crusher complied and raised an eyebrow. "This is all very interesting, and peculiar to say the least. I can't get a complete reading yet, but his systems appear to be functioning and the way his brain has been configured seems to work."

"Well, Dr. Muller?" Picard pursued.

Evangeline glanced at Moriarty and then at Picard. "Well sir, we used a life-sized replicator, since replicators use particles to make new matter, rather than the transporters, which require already existing matter. His mind is actually stored on a data crystal, and the port is attached to his nervous system," she explained.

"May I have a word with you privately?" he requested in an even tone.

"Certainly, captain," she replied as they headed into Dr. Crusher's office.

Picard curled his fingers into a fist and uncurled them as he took a deep breath. "Dr. Muller, do you have any idea what you've done?"

"With all due respect, Captain, I know exactly what I have done. I have given him what you have refused him. He has a chance to exist outside of the holodeck and to live," she relayed.

The captain eyed her incredulously. "As a hologram and with you only, we could finally begin to trust him. Now you've gone and given him the ability to go wherever he wants."

"Captain, he does not have a reason to cause you trouble. I will take responsibility for what he does in his new form. Please allow him to enjoy this new life," she requested.

Picard paced back and forth for a moment. "You've put me in a difficult position. If he gets into any trouble at all…"

"He will not, sir. I will make certain that he behaves himself," she expressed before resting her hand on a table. The room had begun to spin slightly. "You'll have to excuse me, Captain. It would seem that I am still feeling poorly."

Overcome with guilt for arguing with her, he gently took her arm and walked her back to Crusher. "Beverly, Dr. Muller is in need of your assistance."

The chief medical officer helped Evangeline to sit on a biobed and scanned her with the tricorder. "Will she be alright?" Moriarty chimed in.

Crusher spoke looking at Evangeline. "Dr. Muller, you need to be more careful," she paused and gave the woman a hypospray of medicine. "You can recover from this if you don't exert yourself too much. You should be back in your quarters resting."

Evangeline stood. "Before I return to my quarters, Captain there is another matter worth discussing. James cannot simply stay in the holodeck anymore, nor would it be right for him to live with me. He will need quarters of his own. Don't you agree, James?"

Moriarty nodded. "You are quite right, my dear. I shall walk you back and then perhaps the captain and I can discuss this further."

The captain followed them back to Evangeline's quarters. Once she had gone inside, he sighed heavily and eyed Moriarty with suspicion. "I want to know whose idea this was."

"It was Evangeline's idea. I am quite surprised that we were actually able to make it work," Moriarty explained.

"Were you trying to reconfigure the transporters on your own?" Picard questioned.

"I was at one time. However, I have realized since then that what I truly wanted was to be with Evangeline. It no longer mattered that I was only a hologram," he answered plainly.

"I am afraid, Professor, that I cannot find you quarters immediately. However, we will contact you when we do. I'm going back to the bridge," the captain relayed evenly.

Not knowing what else to do, Moriarty entered Evangeline's quarters and sat in a chair, having replicated a novel to read while Evangeline rested in her room. She did not emerge until morning. In the course of the hours in which she was resting, Moriarty was reacquainted with the fact that humans required food and sleep. She walked out in her dressing gown, finding him to be dozing in a chair.

"Good morning, James," she said as she lightly touched his forearm.

He glanced up immediately and yawned. "There are some things required of humans that I had not realized. Good morning, my dear. How are you feeling?"

"I'm quite well actually. Why don't we have breakfast in Ten-Forward? I have eaten there many times, wishing that you could join me," she offered.

"Are you certain that you feel up to it?" he asked with concern.

She smiled calmly. "I am certain that I could endure a simple thing such as breakfast."

Soon she was dressed and he had been able to take a shower. They left her quarters and headed to Ten-Forward with their arms linked. Guinan and Troi were chatting at the bar when the other two entered. "Well who do we have here?" Guinan asked with a grin.

Evangeline was beaming. "This is James and he will be joining me for breakfast. Do you happen to have any pastries today?"

"Sure, I'll be right back," Guinan stated. She left the bar for a moment and Troi studied the two of them.

"So Professor, what do you think of being human?" she inquired.

He glanced at Evangeline and thought for a moment. "It will take some getting used to on my part. I need to find my own quarters. Picard informed me that I would be contacted when he had found a place."

Guinan returned shortly with the pastries and handed plates to her two guests. "You two enjoy yourselves. Evangeline, I think your window seat's open."

"Thank you Guinan. Have a good morning, Deanna," she remarked, heading over to her table with Moriarty following.

The bar tender looked from them to Troi. "She seems to be enjoying herself, and he's taken with her. They're off in their own little world over there," she observed.

Troi nodded and ate a piece of her chocolate muffin. "I sense this overwhelming joy from her. It's as if with him, she's whole. He seems uncertain, but his feelings for her aren't. I sense strong emotions from both of them."

At the table, the two eating kept smiling at each other. "Oh James, I'm so glad that you could finally join me here. Is this not a delightful place to have breakfast?"

He glanced around at the few people who were eating at such an early time of the morning, over at the window, and then back to Evangeline. "It is indeed a pleasant place. This pastry is quite good as well. Exquisite would be the choice word, actually. The ability to taste is extraordinary."

"I do hope that the captain can find you quarters. It will do your neck no good to sleep in a chair every night," Evangeline commented.

"He still does not like me much," he paused, taking another bite of his pastry. "Though I suppose it would be amusing if I were to tell him that I would be his guest until he finds me a room."

Evangeline eyed him incredulously. "Really James, the captain would be even more annoyed with you than he is with me at the moment," she relayed.

Moriarty frowned. "He has no business being upset with you. What we have accomplished is nothing short of a miracle. Picard ought to be helping you with whatever you ask for, since it was this crew's fault that you have been ill as of late," he pointed out.

"Thought that may be true, I did overstep a bit of a line," she told him, finishing a cup of tea.

"What is most annoying to Picard is the fact that instead of getting rid of my by deleting my program, he now has to contend with me permanently," Moriarty explained.

Later after breakfast, Troi entered the bridge with the intention of speaking with the captain on what she had overheard that morning. He stood, straightening his shirt, and they headed into his ready-room. "Did you need something, Counselor?" he probed.

"Sir, Moriarty needs a place to stays," she began.

"I'm getting tired of that blasted hologram," he grumbled.

Troi sighed and sat on his couch. "That's just it, sir. He is no longer a hologram."

"And whose fault is that? When I took that woman on as a guest, I had no idea that she would give me this much of a headache. Starfleet wants us to go to Earth for a conference on first contact with new species, asking that we discuss our own recent first contact. I don't have time to deal with Dr. Muller right now," Picard expressed.

"With all due respect, Captain, she hasn't been trying to cause trouble. It is our fault that she became sick on that planet. Her involvement with Moriarty is our fault as well because we neglected her. Sir, what you've perceived as her causing trouble has only been her efforts to help. She gave him a physical form because she wanted to help him too," Troi pointed out.

Picard took a deep breath and massaged his temples to dispel the headache forming. "I know, and you're right. She really is a charming woman, but she meddles. And just how am I going to explain him to Starfleet?"

Troi thought for a moment. "By telling them that he was part of Dr. Muller's anthropological research. If you'd rather not show him Starfleet Academy, I'm sure he would be interested in seeing England when we reach Earth."

The captain brightened. "That, Counselor, is a good idea."

After mentioning it to Moriarty and Evangeline, Picard prepared for a trip to Starfleet Academy for a few meetings regarding diplomatic updates while Evangeline stood near the transporter pad with Moriarty to bid him goodbye as he prepared to beam down into England.

"Do take care of yourself, James. It is not our England, but a far more modern one," she reminded.

He held her hands in his. "I know, my dear, and I shall try to stay out of trouble. I regret though that you must remain here."

"I am used it," she stated simply.

"I shall bring you back something," he mentioned as they kissed lightly.

When he beamed down, Moriarty found himself near Big Ben, but in a drastically different city than the one he had pictured. Flying transportation shuttled buzzed overhead, along with elevated trains. The people he saw walking past him wore strange clothes, even more odd than the Starfleet uniforms he had seen. Big Ben was the rendezvous point that he was to return to after a few hours. Picard had also seen that Moriarty was given enough credits for the day, as well as a pin in which to contact the _Enterprise_.

He was able to walk to a metro station and make his way downtown. Noticing several shops, he was relieved that the concept of gift shopping was alive this new era. He tried to find Hyde Park and several other places that were once familiar to him, however nothing looked as he remembered it. Though a breeze blew and clouds overhead seemed to grow darker, he felt warm. As he found something for Evangeline, the found himself having trouble breathing, but he chose to ignore it.

Finally he joined a tour group heading to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's house. A comfortable feeling of familiarity passed through him when he stepped inside and saw furniture and décor from his era. For a few moments, he was back in his own world. But as the tour group left, it was a world that he could no longer touch, and a world that he could not share with the one person who had made the trip possible for him. Feeling disheartened and nauseous, he headed back to the rendezvous point.

Riker and Troi had beamed over to take him back with them and watched with distress as he approached. Upon reaching them, he collapsed. Troi hit her combadge. "Troi to Enterprise, three to beam immediately to sickbay!" she requested.

The usual blue haze surrounded them and when they materialized in sickbay Dr. Crusher gasped. "What happened?"

"We don't know, but I think we should alert Dr. Muller as soon as possible," Troi explained.

(My thanks to NaginiFay and DanielMolloy for reviewing :D)


	9. Permanence

Disclaimer: All Star Trek people, places, things, and ideas belong to Paramount Studios. This story is based on the episode _Ship in a Bottle_ containing spoilers. Dr. Evangeline Muller and the Gireezians are mine.

Chapter 9: Permanence

Evangeline was examining data from a newly discovered star system and its inhabitants, downloaded from Federation Headquarters, when the call came. "Crusher to Muller, there's been a medical emergency involving Moriarty."

"I am on my way, Doctor," the other woman responded, dropping everything and heading toward sickbay.

She stopped as the doors to sickbay hissed open and gasped, seeing Moriarty on a biobed surrounded by the medical team. After the initial shock, she recovered her speed and raced over to Dr. Crusher. "What has happened?" she asked the doctor.

Crusher held a tricorder over Moriarty and sighed in frustration. "I don't know why I didn't notice this before. His immune system, because of how his body was created, is far weaker than a normal human immune system, much like yours actually."

Evangeline crept over to an open space by Moriarty's head. "Oh James, I'm so sorry. Had I thought enough to-"

He interrupted her. "My dear, it was not your fault. Our planning could be much improved upon," he paused and turned toward the doctor. "Dr. Crusher, what is my status?"

"Poor at the moment. The truth is that I'm not sure we can save this body," she admitted.

"But you helped me!" Evangeline protested.

Crusher looked over at the woman sympathetically. "You had a few past immunities to work with, and you were not just assembled. His body needs more time to adjust to itself and we shouldn't have beamed him down to Earth so quickly."

A thought occurred to Evangeline. "Doctor, since his higher brain functions are on the data crystal, could we put him back in the holodeck until his body is restored?"

"I don't know if this can be restored, and I don't know if we could transfer him back after being in a body," she mentioned.

"I would rather live as a hologram than leave Evangeline," Moriarty rasped. Seeing as his condition was still deteriorating, Crusher gave him a hypospray, sending him into unconsciousness.

"I will do the best I can," Crusher promised.

"Then I intend to help," Evangeline asserted.

They worked for a while, attempting similar treatments to the ones that had been administered to Evangeline, but they were not working as well as either woman had hoped. "Why are we not getting anywhere?" Evangeline complained.

Crusher sighed in frustration. "Because his physiology is different from yours and I'm missing something!"

Evangeline let a tear slip through as she stared down at the resting face of her beloved. "Forgive me James, we've tried," she whispered, closing her eyes for a moment. Then she realized it and jerked her head back up. "What happens when children are born in an environment without germs like this one?" she questioned.

"The have the mother's immunities of course, but we always-" she stopped, realizing Evangeline's train of thought. "It might work."

"What would work?" Evangeline inquired.

"For children born on starships, we replicate more of the mother's immunities and amplify them. I could even try it for you because you used to have immunities. For him, I'll need a few donors, but it's worth a try," Crusher explained.

After skimming her patients' data files, Crusher arrived at the most likely donor for immunities. However, she figured that it might take some convincing, as the donor would be reluctant to help out his former adversary any more than he already had.

Picard was on the bridge as they were scanning a new mauve gaseous anomaly when he was called. "Crusher to Picard, could you come down to sickbay for a moment?"

"Of course, Doctor," he answered automatically as he stood.

When he arrived, he notice a very distraught Evangeline wiping her eyes as she stood in front of the biobed, though he could not immediately see who was on it. "Dr. Muller? Beverly, what's this all about?" he questioned.

"Moriarty. His immune system is underdeveloped and he needs a donor for some basic immunities. I've checked the ship's medical records and you're his closest match," she explained.

"This is preposterous! Why couldn't he have just stayed a hologram?" Picard complained.

Evangeline walked over to him. "I am truly sorry about all the inconveniences that both James and myself have caused you. Please, this is our last resort," she implored.

"Dr. Muller, do you understand what you are asking? Have you ever read a book called Frankenstein?" Picard challenged.

Speechless, Evangeline looked away and turned back to Moriarty. Crusher marched over to Picard and grabbed his arm. "Jean-Luc, I'd like a word with you," she said crisply.

She led him into her office and glared at him. "Those two have pestered me in worse ways than Deanna's mother," the captain complained.

His chief medical officer crossed her arms. "You are being pig-headed about this. For as much trouble as those two have been, can't you see that she loves him? And really, Jean-Luc, Frankenstein's monster? Moriarty may have been assembled, but for the most part, that woman in there has done a darn good job of assembling him. Except for the flaw in his immune system, he is a fully functioning human being," she argued.

"Beverly, I- this has turned into a fiasco!" Picard sputtered.

Crusher was not about to back down. "Jean-Luc, she loves him. Just because you can't stand him, you have no right to make her suffer for it."

He stared at Crusher and held her gaze for a long minute, and then he sighed and glanced back at Evangeline and Moriarty. "I suppose you're right," he grumbled.

She quickly drew a sample of his white blood cells and after a few adjustment injected the sample into Moriarty, using amplification techniques. Six hours later they had their answers. Moriarty blinked his eyes and smiled warmly at Evangeline. "My dear, what has happened? Am I really still alive?" he asked.

Evangeline grinned and reached for one of his hands. "Yes, James, you are very much alive. It was a success and you will be fine. Actually because of the procedure that Dr. Crusher used, you should soon have the immune system of a normal human," she remarked.

"What about you? Could we not try the procedure on you as well?" he suggested.

Before Evangeline could reply Crusher walked over to examine her patient's vital signs. "I was actually going to suggest that. We would have to see if we could find you a match first, but I believe that this procedure might fix your problem as well."

Evangeline agreed to the procedure and a donor was found, a young ensign. The ensign agreed, finding the science of it to be interesting. Hours later, Moriarty was well enough to wander around sickbay and Evangeline was waking from a slumber as her body adjusted to the procedure. Crusher studied the other woman's vitals and faced her with a grin.

"Dr. Muller, as far as I can tell, it worked. I can't believe we didn't think of it sooner. I can discharge both of you from sickbay today," Crusher relayed.

"That would be wonderful," Evangeline relayed as she sat up. Then she faced Moriarty as he took both of her hands in his. "James, now we can live wherever we want. We do not have to trouble Captain Picard any longer," she mentioned with a smile.

He stroked the backs of her hands with his thumb. "There is one more matter that I would like to trouble him with," he paused and dropped down on one knee. "Evangeline, you have given me a life that I could only dream of. You proved to me that I did not need a woman whom I was programmed to love, nor did I need to exploit this ship. You have given me true happiness. I only ask that you permit me to attempt to do the same for you. I love you. Evangeline, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he propositioned.

For a moment her eyes were wide with shock. Then a bright smile lit up her face. "Yes James, I love you very much. I would like very much to be your wife."

The two hugged and Crusher grinned at the two, imagining what would happen when Evangeline would ask Picard if he conduct their marriage ceremony. To her surprise, Picard agreed without much of a fuss. Then she learned that he did not mind marrying the two because after their honeymoon, they were transferring to the science vessel _Magellan_ when she spoke with the captain after the ceremony.

Crusher raised an eyebrow. "But Jean-Luc, where are they having their honeymoon? We aren't stopping by a planet again for a while," she inquired.

Picard smiled wryly as he told her, "They'll spend the next three days on the holodeck, something about being back in London, I believe."

Moriarty and Evangeline entered the holodeck to their usual view of Victorian London. He smiled at her as their arms were linked. "I have missed this place. Modern London did not feel comfortable as this has," the former hologram mentioned.

Evangeline smiled kindly. "Did you miss the fog then?"

He leaned closely and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I missed you, my dear. It could never be home without you," he whispered.

"I quite agree," she said simply as they strolled down the street, waving occasionally at passersby. Then she realized that there was one person whom she had not seen. "James, what happened to Sherlock Holmes?" she inquired.

"I have left him in Mr. Data's program, my dear. This program is ours and therefore his presence was not needed," he replied with a grin.

Fin…………………………………..

(I had fun writing this, and I am soooo sorry that I had such a long gap between updates. I hope this story has been enjoyable. Thank you for reviewing :D)


End file.
